


Sunset

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza revisits Akane Beach with Mirajane and reminisces on the past.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621087
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Erza and Mirajane go on sunset beach date while tenderly reminiscing about the past and how far they come"

The last time Erza visited Akane Beach, she had nearly lost everything hiding behind her armor; her life, her family, and all the secrets she never confessed. Now with Mirajane’s hand clasped in hers, Erza held the entire world in her hands.

“If I held your hand five years ago, you would have imploded,” Mirajane giggled. “Then again, you are pretty distracted.” She cuddled closer as they watched the sunset. “Mind sharing?”

“My last visit here was eventful, to say the least.”

“The Tower of Heaven,” Mirajane nodded empathetically. “I can’t imagine what it must have taken to dismantle it, especially given the circumstances, we could have visited somewhere else; if you wanted?”

“It’s not a problem,” Erza assured, and it wasn’t regardless of the path there Akane Beach was where she began regaining part of what she lost at the Tower. “Being here with you reminded me of how fortunate I have been. I was terrified back then,” Erza choked out. “Of what I was feeling,” the words stuttered in her throat, ”--of what I could lose if I let you in, but the moment I stopped guarding my heart--when I came back after everything, and you were there to welcome me back, it all fell into place. We weren’t honest with each other for a long time, and I almost lost the chance to tell you how I felt.”

“I understand, sometimes it’s hard to know what you are missing until it’s gone.” Mirajane squeezed her hand in solidarity. “When I lost Lisanna, I felt the same way. There are a million things I wished I could go back and change; so many things that I should have said. Fortunately, life is full of second chances if you are willing to grab them.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Erza gazed down at her girlfriend warmth blossoming in her chest. A feeling only Mira was capable of cultivating. “After all, we are here now.”  _ And hopefully for many years to come.  _ She pressed a light kiss to Mira’s forehead as her thoughts drifted the engagement ring locked away in her bag.

The sunset gave way to milky twilight as they enjoyed each other’s company. Adventures could wait, for now, Erza wanted to savor her well-earned peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
